Nouvelle Expérience
One of the past shows of Cirque, Nouvelle Expérience (English: A New Experience) was the fourth creation. It began staging in 1990. The show's tour ended in 1993 in the Mirage Parking Lot, Las Vegas, Nevada. Laliberté and Ste-Croix instead created a new show based on the plans that had originally been drawn up by Caron before his departure. Originally intended to be called Eclipse, they renamed the show Nouvelle Expérience. Franco Dragone returned, albeit reluctantly. He was willing to return only if he had full creative control of the show's environment. One of the first things that he did was to remove the curtain that separates the artist from the audience. His reasoning was that this would make the artists and the audience both feel part of a larger show. Whereas in a traditional circus the artist could go past the curtain and drop his role, Dragone had created an environment where the artist had to remain in character for the full length of the production. Although Dragone was given full control over the show, Laliberté oversaw the entire production. He was in favor of Dragone's new ideas. Inspired by Jules Verne's "La Chasse au Météore", Dragone's concept for the show was that each of the performers were asying the parts of jewels spread around the Earth. Nouvelle Expérience turned out to be Cirque du Soleil's most popular show up to that point and would continue running until 1993. It spent one of those years at The Mirage Resort and Hotel on the Las Vegas Strip. By the end of 1990, Cirque was profitable again and was prepared to start a new show. Acts *'Contortion' Four women, clad in pink, take to a suspended platform amidst the stage. They appear to not know where they are, as their faces express curiosity. The beat of their music strikes movement in their bodies, and soon the four twist and bend themselves into unbelievable positions!(Performed to "Meandres" on the Soundtrack) *'Korean Plank' As the contortion gives way, Madame and the Corporation approach a see-saw-like object in the middle of the stage. They begin to jump on the ends, bouncing the opposite performer into the air. Soon, they begin performing twists and spins, and even form towers by flipping acrobats onto other acrobat's shoulders!(Performed to "Bascule" on the soundtrack) *'Solo Trapeze' When the Korean Plank act leaves the stage, an odd introduction happens between one of the Flounes, and the Everyman. Afterwards, a woman takes to the stag, and is lifted towards a trapeze. She begins a beautiful number above, while Flounes and devils watch from below. (Performed to "Fixe", "Ballant", and "Baleines" on the soundtrack) *'Fil de Fer' As the woman exits the stage, one of the Flounes moves about on a wooden ball. He spins, dances, and jumps until the Everyman enters the stage. At this point, the Everyman and the Floune try to shake hands again, but this attempt is successful. They begin to dance until the four other Flounes enter near backstage. They take the fifth floune's ball, do a little trick with a quilt, and it turns into a tightrope! The man soon jumps up onto his tightrope (which is only five or so feet high)and begins to perform many tricks. Soon, the ringmaster gives it a try and fails miserably. The two switch off, and the ringmaster gets better and better until the two are performing together! *'Fanfare' A little parade organized by Madame Corporation introduces the next act...(Performed to "Fanfare" on the soundtrack) *'Aerial Straps' A rather muscular man enters the stage, and approaches two leather straps hanging from the ceiling. He takes to the straps, and takes flight! He spins, flips, and hangs to a beautiful cello piece entitled "L'oiseau". *'Trapeze' As the second act begins, six figures appear, and climb three rope ladders up to a flying trapeze. But no, this is not a usual one. There is one regular trapeze, a two-layered trapeze, and a Russian Trapeze. They swing back and forth between the three, whilst performing rather daring tricks. Soon, the act ends, and the six take their final bows.(Performed to "Azimut" and "Sanza" on the soundtrack) *'Foot Juggling' As the Trapeze is taken down, two beautiful oriental women take to the stage. First, one begins to spin umbrellas on her feet and hands. Soon, she's juggling the other girl, and the other girl's spinning cloths on her feet!(Performed to "Suite Chinoise" on the soundtrack) *'Russian Bars/Trampoline/Korean Cradle' Russian Bars- A 5-inch wide bar held by two men across their shoulders, while a third bounces on it. Trampoline- You should know what this is. Korean Cradle. Two men are strapped in on platforms, and take women by their hands to swing and flip them between one another. (All performed to "Eclipsé" on the Soundtrack) *'Balancing on Chairs' A man dressed in white takes to the stage, a few chairs in his hands. He begins to stack and the chairs, and balance on them, along with a flaming birthday cake!(Performed to "Havi Vahila" on the Soundtrack) *Closing Characters *'Flounes' - The Fallen angels. Dressed in browns and ochres. *'Devils' - The spirits of disobedience. Dressed in reds *'Corporation' - The Slaves of the world. Dressed in Blue *'Madame Corporation/Enterprise' - Queen of the Flounes, and along with the Great Chamberlain, ruler of the Corporation. *'Great Chamberlain' (aka Ringmaster) - Madame Corporation's Right-hand man. *'Everyman' - Dressed in a brown suit, he represents all of us. Soundtrack Please see Nouvelle Expérience (Soundtrack) DVD Released on October 30, 2001, the Nouvelle Expérience DVD contains all acts and some extras. es:Nouvelle_Expérience Category:Shows Category:Touring Shows Category:Retired Shows